Make me
by Thecoffinofmypassions
Summary: Crowley is invasive, and Bobby decides to take matters into his own hands. Involves light bondage, Bobby/Crowley.


Crowley's expression was nothing short of bemused. There was an underlying shock in his eyes, one that he would readily deny if questioned about it, but this shock was shielded by the amusement that lingered in the dark orbs of his eyes.

"Really now, Robert, is this the most civil way to solve a dilemma?"

The demon's somewhat cocky tone was met with an impatient grunt, and a muttered cursing of 'when are you ever civil.'

Bobby Singer fixed his cap, which had been knocked askew in the ruckus of his pacing. He had a determined look in his eyes, one that made Crowley well aware of how this night would end.

"Now darling, stop ruining the floorboards and tell me why you felt it necessary to pin me here?" Crowley questioned, the nonchalance in his voice acting like a cheese grater on Bobby's nerves.

"Because i'm going to teach you a lesson. Just…godamnnit, you can't just demon up into my house whenever you please," the hunter said loudly, his voice verging on a growl. He seemed to have a fire blazing in the midst of his eyes, and that flame just added to Crowley's entertainment "Now you're going to wish you didn-"

"Didn't walk in on you watching porn?" Crowley assisted, his face scrunched into one of pure pleasure. He seemed to be obviously enjoying the red colour that the hunter's face turned upon saying that. "Mate, don't be ashamed."

"Shut up!"

Crowley took a moment to test his restrains again. Intricate wards had been drawn on the sturdy cuffs that bound his wrists and ankles to the wall, and all attempts of movement were almost unsuccessful. Yet, the thing that surprised the demon was the fact that the cuffs were positioned in a manner that brought him no pain and were only slightly uncomfortable. Crowley knew that Bobby would never admit to it, but he actually had a kind heart in him.

Behind where he stood was another sigil, yet this time it was drawn rather impressively in glow-in-the-dark paint. Crowley really wished that he knew where that can of paint was; he wanted to destroy it. It landed him in nothing but trouble.

"Now," Bobby began, taking a step closer to the restrained form of the demon, whose eyes danced in the shadows of darkness. "you have anything to say for yourself, ya idjit?"

"You look rather ravishing tonight?" Crowley suggested, his voice emerging as a silky calm tone, one that he knew would fuel the hunter's prominent anger.

Bobby reacted justly, starting forward and gripping tight at the knot of Crowley's smooth blue tie. The demon raised an eyebrow in response, making a facial expression which was thick with his own amusement. He was practically mocking the burly hunter, whose face was growing red with anger.

"Ooh Bobby," Crowley cooed aloud, a teasing smirk staying firm on his lips "Didn't know you were into kinky stuff, you naughty boy."

That outburst earned the bounded demon a sharp kick to the shin. Crowley's face twisted slightly into a cringe, but he was quick to compose himself.

Crowley reconsidered the impact that the first response that came to mind would have on the Hunter's mood, so instead of saying 'you're going to go to hell for that, darling, and that's going to be so much fun,' he decided to go for a more stirring approach.

"Do that again. I like it when you play rough, darling."

Bobby's anger grew at Crowley's encouragement. This was hardly a punishment if the demon was claiming to enjoy it, and knowing the sick bastard that he was Bobby had no doubt that Crowley was thoroughly enjoying this. The villainous smirk on the demon's lips did things to him which he would not even be able to explain. He could barley contain himself with the demon strapped to the wall like this, let alone while he was looking at him with that damn look. He wanted to wipe the satisfied smile off of the demon's face.

"Seriously, shut up idjit!"

Bobby moved his iron grip from the tie to the demon's warm throat. He could feel the lightest texture of stubble beneath his hands, but that soft grazing feeling was overwhelmed by the thudding of the demon's heart. He could feel the tepid pace of blood surging beneath his hands, and it almost seemed to lull him into a strange trance.

"Robert," Crowley seemed to warn, a smirk still blemishing his face "don't make me call the hellhounds on you."

"For the last time, shut up."

Crowley's smirk shifted to a bastardly grin.

"Make me."

And so Bobby did. The hunter moved forward, hardly stopping to contemplate the consequences of action, and pressed his own dry lips against the silky warm one's of the crossroad demon. Crowley was honestly surprised at move and his body grew ridged in its restrains, but his startled bemusement was one of unanticipated pleasure. Without a seconds hesitation his eye lids fluttered and fell to a close, and he kissed back with all the indescribable passion that a demon could muster.

The grip on the man's neck faded, and Bobby's calloused hand slipped down to press against Crowley's stomach, holding him firmly against the wall in an authorized gesture than made the demon squirm.

For such a domestically unsettling situation, their kiss was one of withheld longing and passions, with nibbling and tongues and deep-throated groans that echoed through the familiar walls of Bobby's house. Bobby's spare hand found its way into the softness of Crowley's hair, his fingers curling around the black tuffs of silky darkness and pulling the demon impossibly closer.

When Bobby finally pulled away, an action which he only preformed due to lack of oxygen, he looked to the demon with eyes loaded to the brim with mixed emotions. Crowley, on the other hand, just smirked back at him with red swollen lips.

"Darling?"

"Y…Yeah, w-what?"

"If that's your idea of punishment then i'm going to set the house on fire."


End file.
